


Superior

by ThoughtsxStories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsxStories/pseuds/ThoughtsxStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy just finished his first year at Hogwarts and Victoire wants to know all about it even if there's mention of kisses. Maybe he could tell her what it's so fabulous about kissing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superior

**Author's Note:**

> So again, this is a repost of a story I originally posted on FF.net

"Do not move." Fleur said to the children. "Stay in the house."

Teddy and Victoire nodded. Victoire didn't really care about her mother's restriction. Teddy was here and it was all that mattered. He had just finished his first year at Hogwarts and she had missed him  _a lot_. Her mom sent them one last look before she left to rejoin the other adults. The other Weasley/Potter kids were in the yard with the adults.

"You want to go to the beach?" Teddy asked her.

"But my mum said‒" She started but never had the occasion to finish because Teddy had taken her hand. He was bringing her to the beach.

"So you liked your first year at Hogwarts?"  _Without me_  Victoire was tempted to add.

Teddy was sitting on the sand and was building a sand castle with the help of Victoire.

"It was great." He said with a smile. "I made a lot of friends." He added.

Victoire sighed. She knew Teddy always felt alone "because he had lost his parents" everyone said but she couldn't help feeling betrayed to know he had had fun without her and with  _a lot of friends_. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I kissed  _girls_." He added with a smirk.

That was something new. Teddy didn't smirk before and Victoire couldn't choose whether she liked it or she found it annoying.

"Ew! That's gross." Victoire said with disgust on her face.

"It's not." Teddy said still smirking. "It's actually really nice."

Teddy didn't know if it was possible to have more repulsion on her face than Victoire had right now. She stared at him as if he was crazy. She blinked a couple times before restoring her attention to the sand castle.

"How can you like  _kissing_  a girl?" Victoire muttered astonished.

"You can't understand." Teddy said. "You've never kissed anyone."

He had said the last sentence with the superior tone that Victoire hated. Teddy was two years older than her and he thought that made him superior to her.  _Obviously it didn't_.

"Why would you kiss someone?" She asked in an aversion tone. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"There are plenty of reasons." He said. He stopped building the sand castle and gave Victoire his full attention. "When a guy likes a girl, he wants to kiss her." She grimaced.

"Do you want to kiss a girl Teddy?" She asked intrigued.

He stared at her for a moment as if he was thinking about what to answer. His eyes slipped to her lips, went back to her eyes and slipped back to her lips before he settled on looking at her whole face.

"No. I don't think so." He answered with a detached tone. "But there are other reasons why a guy would want to kiss a girl." She raised an eyebrow.

Teddy laughed. Victoire looked so much like her mother. She had this beauty that emanated from her: her veela charm probably. She had that serious look that got everyone uncomfortable. It was the only reason why he wasn't scared to disobey Fleur: he had practiced with Victoire. He always tried to look superior to Victoire but he just couldn't. She may have been two years younger than him but she acted more mature than him, most of the time.

"When a guy finds a girl pretty, he wants to kiss her." Teddy added. "Sometimes when a girl offers a guy to kiss him, he does."

"And it feels great?" Victoire asked sceptical.

"Really great." He answered. For once, he felt superior to Victoire. "But Dave said it feels better when you like a girl. I wouldn't know."

Victoire couldn't imagine what in a kiss felt great and she hated that. She wanted to be as informed as Teddy. She stood up and went near the water. She sat and let her feet in it. Seconds later, Teddy was beside her. They stayed in silence. Usually their silence was comfortable but not today. Victoire was haunted by the "kissing" thing.

"Am I pretty?" She asked Teddy without looking at him.

"Obviously." He wasn't looking at her either.

"You said when a guy finds a girl pretty.." She started. "He wants to kiss her, right?"

"Right." Teddy answered confused. Did Victoire want to kiss him?

"And sometimes, when the girl offers to kiss the guy, he does." She continued.

"Sometimes." There was another silence. Victoire stopped looking at the water and looked at Teddy's eyes. Today, they were green.

"Kiss me." She ordered. He burst into laughs.

"I thought kissing was disgusting." He said mocking her.

"You said it felt great."

"And you want me to kiss you?"

"Just so I know what it feels like." She paused. "And to erase that stupid smirk on your face."

He laughed. "Sure." She was relieved.

"So, you kiss me... Or-"

She was cut by his lips. It was soft. His hands were on her waist and her arms had naturally found their way around Teddy's neck. She felt a little bit awkward. She didn't know what to do with her lips and she wasn't comfortable. Her feet were still in the water. Teddy let go of her lips and went to his initial position.

"So?" He asked  _without_  a smirk. Victoire looked at her feet.

"It was..." She bit her lower lip. "It was great."

"So you understand?"

"I understand." She smiled.

There was another silence. This time it was comfortable for both of them.

"You taste like cinnamon roll." Victoire stated. "Like the ones Granma Molly do."

He smiled. "You taste like strawberry."

"I hate strawberry."

"I love it."

And they sat in silence before they went back to Victoire's house. Over there, they were punished by mad adults who had been scared when they had not found Teddy and Victoire in the house. Victoire couldn't care less because  _she knew that Teddy was no longer superior to her._


End file.
